Alice's Adventures in The Hive
by 1EA0DAD3
Summary: A Team of eight heavily armed Umbrella security operatives are sent to the Hive to investigate and shutdown the Red Queen.


Alice's Adventures in The Hive

By: 1EA0DAD3

A modified plot in the original and first Resident Evil Movie.

Summary: A Team of eight heavily armed Umbrella security operatives are sent to the Hive to investigate and shutdown the Red Queen.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil game and the movies nor the original plot.

Chapter 1 "The Hive"

5 Hrs After the Incident

Location: The Mansion

Alice awoke in a bathtub, she toches her head because she might have fell or slipped in the bathtub right before she woke up. She can't recall what happened earlier, after looking at the mirror she remembered that she slipped at the bathtub, she got dressed and roam around the Mansion.

She noticed a note that says, "Today all your dreams come true", she did;nt wrote it.

She decided to look at her room, well she does'nt remember anything about that room, then she looked at the closet and everywhere. She found a gun, likely a MP5 HK with modified Sights, locked in a glass container with a numerical password. She gasped on what she found, she doesn't even remember if it is or was hers.

She went outside to open the lights. "Hello" she said, then the birds suddenly got distracted like there is something coming. The wind is blowing then, a man grabbed her as a sound of a helicopter is heard from the outside.

'Don't touch me!" she said to the man holding her in her waist. Then a flash grenade blew at them, as the Umbrella Security Operatives, rappel coming from the Windows of the Mansion. About eight of them quickly came in the Mansion, the two of them hadcuffing the Cop, the man that is holding Alice.

"What are you doing! I'm a cop!" He said. Then the operatives found his badge.

"I told you, I'm a cop!" He shouted.

"You're breaking my arm!"

In the meanwhile, Alice is regaining her energy to standup when an operative said to her, "Report", he is wearing a gas mask.

"Report Now." He repeated, grabbing Alice to stand up in her shoulders.

"I want your report soldier." he repeated annoyed.

"I don't know what are you taking about." Alice said.

"Sir, the house's primary defenses have been activated." A man said, a man with a kind of a portable computer in his shoulder.

"She's probably still suffering the side effects." He continued, looking at his handy PC.

"What are you doing with us?" A distant voice from the cop is heard.

"What about the cop?" The man removed his hands on Alice.

"Matthew Addison, I'm not getting a match." The other man said, also with a handy PC.

A woman draw her gun at the cop, "Who are you?"

"I just transferred. They probably don't even have me on file yet." The cop said.

"The locals are inefficient, it's possible"

"Shoudl I secure him here?" The woman said.

"No, we take him with us." The man, removed his gas mask, so as the others.

"You can't do this?" The cop protested.

"Blow Me!" The woman withdraw her gun at the cop.

"Hey!" The cop said, still in handcuffs.

"Alice, gear up, Kaplan override the security lock on Alice's weapon remotely. Rain help Alice to get dressed up, go you have 3 Minutes. J.D. Handle the prisoner (cop)." The commander said.

"Copy that, let's go Alice." Rain said, the woman that draw a gun to the cop earlier.

* * *

><p><p>

After 3 Minutes.

"Prep for entry to the Hive." The Commander said, then the Team went into a glass door that reveals a secret entrance to a train stations but filled with many boxes that has a logo, Umbrella Corp.

Alice is now geared up, eventhough she doesn't know what is she doing there, she is holding a HK MP5 with a modified scope. They are all dressed up with a Urban Millitary or SWAT like uniforms. Well except fot the Co.

"Power's down!" Kaplan said.

"So fix it" The commander said after getting in the train.

"I'm on it" Rain said, as she fix the wires of the train.

She noticed something, but then J.D appeared and said, "Jumpy". Rain then plugged in the unplugged wire to power up the Train. J.D got surprised.

Alice noticed that the man wears a ring similar to hers, and began to remember something.

"Stand Clear!" kaplan then closed the doors where Rain fixed the wires.

"Check the Train before we leave" The Commander said.

"Rain can't open a door so she let J.D open it. It opens and reveals a man unconscious, then the other team members investigated the train and they found a bag with a numerical lock that contains the viral sample. Kaplan cracked the code and presented it to their commander.

"Sir, What the hell is this?" Kaplan asked.

"I don't know, we weren't briefed about this." Commander said.

"Lock it and put it to your bag, we might need it though." Commander continued.

"I think I know that." Alice uttered.

"What do you mean?" One answered.

"I think that the Blue one is the 'T-Virus' and green one is the 'Anti-Virus'" Alice said.

"What T-Virus?" One asked.

"We're not briefed about this." One answered.

"I don't remember what exactly it does" Alice answered.

The train then leaves.

The man, is getting conscious and gasps.

"Lie still, Lie still!" The team's medic said to the man. She brought out her small flash light and began to let the man see it.

"Watch this light, follow it." The man followed the light.

"Now, how many finders am I Holding up?" She said.

"Three"

"Good"

"Now tell me your name?"

"I- I don't know." The man opened his eyes.

"He's fine. Memory loss, just like the other one." She said to the team.

The train finally arrived in the Hive's station. The team then prepared and scouured the area for survivors and possibly for threats. But they didn't found any.

"Let's open that door." The commander said, walking upstairs near the control room.

They are all armed with a gun, a HK G36 Assault Rifle and HK MP5.

"Listen to me. I wan't to now who you people are, and what's going on down here." She asked the commander.

"Now!" She continued.

"You and I have the same employer, We all work fot the Umbrella Corporation.

My name is One, over there is J.D, Rain..." He said.

"The Mansion above us is an emergency entrance to the hive." He continued, keeping his eyes to Alice and the other two person.

"You are security operatives placed there to protect that entrance." He contrinued.

"What about this?" Alice removed her Ring from her middle finger.

"Your marriage is a fake. Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the hive."

|And what is the hive?" The other man asked, the fake husband of Alice.

"Sow them?" One faced Kaplan as he accessed the schedmatic of the hive with his portable PC.

"Accessing the schematic of the hive." Kaplan said as he prepared to show the hive.

"Raccoon City, nearest urban center. The mansion where we found you and though which we gained access to the train. Which in turn, btought us to the hive. The hive itself is located underground, deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City. A top-secret research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Corporation, the hive houses over 500 Techicians, Scientists and Support Staff. They Live and Work underground. Their research is of the highest importance. It's nature is CLASSIFIED. Our position on the map is indicated by heat signature." He finished.

Rain successfully destroyed the lock of the biohazard containment door.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Spence said.

"The Hive has its own defense mechanisms, all computer controlled. A nerve gas was released into the house, primary effect of the gas is complete unconsciousness lasting anything up to four hours. Secondary effects are varied but can include acute memory loss." One explained.

"For how long?" Spence asked.

"Subjective, an hour, day, week." He continued.

"So you're saying this place was attacked?" The cop, Addisson said.

"I'm afraid things are a little more complicated than that." One said, glaring at the cop.

"Sir! We've breached the hive." Rain, shouted from a distance.

The doors opened as it reveals no lights inside.

J.D. Used a nightvision and scoured the room to find the switch and to find if there is a threat in the dark room.

"Got it." The lights then opened, then a building's view in the windows.

"Halon content has dissipated." The medic said.

Alice, Matt and Spence look out of the window.

"Makes it easier to work underground, thinking there's a view." Matt said.

Meanwhile, One and the other opened the Elevator, only to find that the elevator is crashed on the bottom level of the facility.

"Look's like were taking the stairs" J.D. Said.

The team makes their way through the stairs.

"Status" One asked Kaplan.

"Red Queen is locked onto us." Kaplan started.

"She know's that we're here" He finished.

"Who's the Red Queen?" Alice asked.

"State-of-the Art Artificial Intelligence." One started.

"She's the computer that controls the hive." One finished. The team then arrived at the labs flooded with water.

"This is gonna slow us down." Kaplan started speaking,

"Our route to the Queen takes us straight through these labs." He finished.

"Rain, J.D., See how bad the flooding is."

"Kaplan find us an alternate route."

"What happened here?" Spence asked.

"Four hours ago, the Red Queen went homicidal. Saled The Hive and killed everyone down here."

"Je-." Spence said.

"When we realized what was happening, my team was dispatched and to investigate and shut her down."

"Why did she do it?" Alice asked.

"That We don't know."

"But outside interference is a possibility." One finished.

Then a dead woman in a floating in sealed room filled with water, came close at near where Matt is positioned.

"Are you...? Do you remember anything?"

"No, nothing before the train. What about you?"

"No."

"I've found an alternate route; if we double back and cut through Dining Hall B, we'll be right on track."

"No go, sir. The whole level's flooded."

"Alright, We're behind schedule so lets move it." One said.

"Poor bastards." Rain muttered after seeing the dead woman floating and as she passed by.

Location: Dining Hall B

"Kaplan?" One was tense as he gazed around the room.

"Dining Hall B, that's what it says on the map." Kaplan insisted, staring at the digital map on his wrist laptop.

One stepped closer to him and looked down at him and the map. "Maybe you're reading it wrong."

"Or maybe your corporation is keeping secrets that you shouldn't see." Matt retorted.

"J.D., you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit." One commanded.

"Sir, Halon Levels asre nonexistent in this room." The Medic said.

"Alright, There may be other survivors. Give me a search line and keep it tight."

"Move it." Rain said to the Prisoner Matt.

Alice, Matt and the other observed what is inside of the container, it looks like an experiment.

"Scratch that, there may not be any survivors, the Red Queen must have not activated the Halon because of these experiments, still be alert and shoot first." One said over the radio.

The other members of the armed group and two civilians disappeared and there was a moment of silence.

* * *

><p><p>

Location: Control Room near the Red Queen's Chamber

Mission Time: 02:13:56

Elevation: -1400 Ft.

Alice is peeking ar the protected large door.

"What's taking so long?" The Medic asked.

"Red Queen's defenses are in place. She's making it difficult."

"Then let me help you with that." The new team member called "The Hacker".

"Alright, let's do it." Kaplan said.

After few seconds, the Door unlocked.

"Let's pack it up." One ordered. The other four team members prepared the thing.

"You stay here." One said to Alice. Alice nodded.

One walked in to the strange chamber, then the lights suddenly came on. He planted the 'Transmitter" to unlock the Red Queen's chamber.

"Transmitter in Position." One said over the radio.

"Roger. Running the bypass." Kaplan answered. "The Hacker" is currently assisting Kaplan to speed up the process.

After few rapid keystrokes. "Checkmate" Kaplan and "The Hacker" uttered, then the door to the Queen's chamber opened.

"Move up." One commanded, then the other 3 persons moved in the strange walkway.

Spence noticed that a camera suddenly light up. "Hey, this camera's LED suddenly light up, does that mean something?" He asked Kaplan.

"It's a trap!" The Hacker uttered, "Fall back now!" he continued over the radio.

"Alice shoot the Camera, One shoot the camera near the in that walkway and fall back immediately!" Tha Hacker said, while Kaplan, attempts to disable the pending threat.

Alice then shot the camera as well as One did the same. One immediately got out of the walkway then the door closed. The monitor near Kaplan displayed, "WEAPON SYSTEM ACTIVATED: Level 5"

Atleast One got out of there immediately. "Come on Kaplan let's shut her defenses down." The Hacker said.

Alice and the others watched the walkway fills with a Blue colored laser, then after few seconds Kaplan and The Hacker finally shuts her defenses down, the light in that walkway is now off. The door opened once again, then the Kaplan and the others went into the Queen's chamber, preparing to shut her down.

"Get out! get out! You can't be in here." The holographic Red Queen says.

"Don't listen to anything she says, she's a holographic representation of the Red Queen." Kaplan said to the others.

"You have to get out!" The queen continued.

"Modeled after the head programmer's daughter. She'll try to deceive us, confuse us." Kaplan continued.

"I wouldn't advise this. Disabling me will result in loss of primary power." Red Queen continued.

"She'll say anything to stop us from shutting her down."

"I Implore you?"

"Implore away" Kaplan said

"Please? Please" The EMP generator device charges up.

"You're all going to die down here" The Queen finished as Kaplan hit the EMP detonator switch, then a Power outage occurred.

At Rain and J.D.'s position, the Dining Hall B, all of the green light became red and says "Environment UNSTABLE". And also the doors can be heard to be opening. Backup power are activated.

"That pulse forces the circuit breaker to shutdown her mainframe for 30 seconds. After that If I don't have her board she can reboot." Kaplan explained while removing the board of the Queen.

"They're late" J.D. Commented.

"Guys what's your status?" Rain asked over the radio.

"Where almost done, secure the exit and prepare for threats, the doors appeared to be opened when we cut the power." One answered over the radio, while the other team members remained silent.

Time Remaining: 01:27:44

Then, they hear a metallic scraping sound coming not far away.

"I'm on it." Rain said.

"Wait, let us go with you, it might be a threat." J.D. Commented.

"Fine." Rain answered.

Then they all went to find the source of the sound, a female in a white coat appeared and Rain and J.D. Draw their weapons at her. Then they noticed that there is blood at it's mouth then, attempts to bite them, so J.D. Shot her in the legs but no effect. So he shot her in the head, then it's dead. Double Dead.

"What was all the shooting?" Kaplan and the others came.

"We found a survivor, or some sort of" Rain answered.

"And you shot him?" Kaplan asked.

"She was crazed, she tried to attack and bite me." Rain continued.

"Can you set me free now?" Matt asked One.

"Okay, set the prisoner free, but no weapons, ok" One answered as J.D. Unlocks and removes the handcuffs.

"Look, look at this." Alice noticed something.

"There's blood, but it's not much." She pointed her finger near the blood sprayed.

"Looks like it's coagulated." Matt went near the blood spray.

"Yeah" Alice answered.

"It's not possible." Matt continued, as he face at Alice.

"Why not?" J.D. Asked Matt.

"Because blood doesn't do that till after you're dead." Matt finished.

"Alright, Come on, let's move and get out of this facility." One commanded.

"Wait. Quiet." J.D. Hears some metallic grinding sound as well as footsteps. One then signals the team to prepare for hostiles. Spence doesn't have a weapon as well as Matt. One is armed with a HK MP5, Rain with a HK G36 Assault Riflr, J.D. With a HK UMP-45, The Hacker with a P-90 SMG, Alice with a HK MP5, the medic and kaplan with a Colt 1911, the others are with HK MP5. They also has grenades and other explosives.

Zombies are now everywhere.

"Don't come any closer" Kaplan.

"They're behind us." J.D.

"Aim for the head, Kaplan find us alternate exit out of this facility. Alice protect Kaplan, Matt and Spence." One said to everyone.

"They're everywhere! Guys, they're everywhere. They're all around us." Alice said.

A zombie attempted to attack Rain, Rain then breaks its neck by twisting it.

"Open fire!" One commanded.

After few minutes of firing the zombies, they doesn't seem to cease.

"Watch the tank! The Tank!" Alice shouted.

"Let's go!" One said.

"Move!"Alice said as the Tank Explodes, making her remember something.

"Let's go! Go" One said as he helps Alice and others to stand up.

"There's no way out of here, Let's go back to the Queen's chamber!" Kaplan shouted, as they make back to the Queen's chamber.

Location: Control Room (Red Queen's Chamber)

The zombies are pounding on the doors.

"It's a dead end. There's no way out of the Queen's Chamber." Kaplan said.

"So we wait. If someone doesn't hear from you, they'll send backup or something, right?" Spence asked worried.

"What? What's wrong?" Spence asked as the team stares at him.

One signaled Kaplan and Rain to tell the truth.

"We don't have much time." Kaplan answered.

"You know those blast doors we passed on the way in from the mansion? They seal shut in just under an hour." Rain started.

"If we're not out of here by then we're not getting out. " She continued.

"W-what? They can't just bury us alive down here." Spence said.

"Containing the incident is the only fail-safe plan they had, against possible contamination." She finished.

"And you're only telling us this now, when we're trapped half a fuckin' mile underground?" Spence finished.

"We have to find a way out of this room." Alice talked. She move and brought the Queen's board.

"What are you doing?" Rain asked Alice.

"Where are you taking those?" Kaplan asked, while following Alice so as the others.

"I'm turning her back on." Alice said.

"Well, that is not a good idea." Kaplan said.

"She'll know a way out of here." She said.

"That homicidal bitch killed everybody down here" Rain commented.

"That homicidal bitch may be our only way out of here." Alice began putting the board back to where it belongs.

"Considering the way that she's been treated, I'm sure she's gonna be happy to help us out." Spence uttered.

"That circuit breaker you were talking about. Can you bypass it?" Alice asked Kaplan.

"Yeah"

"So do it"

"Alright, the circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch she won't be able to shut down , she's gonna fry." Kaplan said.

"Ah, there you are. Things have gone out of control." The Red Queen said.

'I did warn you didn't I."

"Tell us what the hell is going on down here." Rain asked.

'Research and Development"

"What about the T-Virus?" Matt asked.

"The 'T-Virus' was a major medical breakthrough. Although it clearly also possessed highly-profitable military applications"

"How does it explain those things out there?" Kaplan asked.

"Even in death, the human body still remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow. New cells are produced. And the brain itself holds a small electrical charges that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive jolt both to hose trace electrical impulses. But quite simply, it reanimates the body."

"It brings the dead back to life?" Rain asked.

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory, virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses. The most basic needs."

"Which is?" Kaplan asked.

"They need to feed"

"Why did you kill everybody down here?" Matt asked.

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system. And an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is protean, changing from liquid to airborne to blood transmission depending on its enivronment, It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the hive, so I took steps."

"Steps?"

"You must understand, those who become infected I can't allow you to leave."

:Whoa- We're not infected." Spence uttered.

"Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become one of them. A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled. May I ask why?"

"Insurance. We need a way out of here." Alice said.

"If you refuse to help at any time, we flip the switch. Understand?" Alice continued.

"We have a problem, one of the Hive's early experiment the "Lickers" one escaped , in the "Dining Hall B", Please be careful not to get infected by it or else I may not allow you to leave. And one more thing, one of my security cameras detects that you have the T-Virus and the AntiVirus, back in the Train, it also indicates that one of your security operatives has stole it and released it to the Hive. "

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Spence, stole the T-Virus and the Anti-Virus, about 6 Hours ago, perhaps he and you are still experincing temporary memory loss because of my defense systems."

"Are you sure about that?" One uttered.

"Yes, Is the one that is responsible for this incident. I advise you to arrest him."

"Can you show us the video footage? As a proof" Kaplan asked.

"Downloading it to your wrist laptop"

"Oh my god! He is really the perpetrator, look." Kaplan said.

"You're under arrest" One said and gave the signal to handcuff Spence.

* * *

><p><p>

Rain opened a hatch that leads to a tunnel. "After you" She looks at Alice.

"What the hell is this place?" Spence asked.

"The utility tunnels. They run underneath the hive for water, gas and power lines." Kaplan answered.

"Stay alert team, the zombies might also be in here." One muttered.

"It's been in here before." Spence said.

"Keep Moving!" Rain said.

"We're going in circles!"

"This is the route the computer gave us."

"Why are you listening to her?"

"Enough, already! We have to keep moving, because those things are just right behind us." Rain said, then..

"That mesh isn't gonna hold. Keep Moving." Alice said and gasps as she saw zombies in front of her so she used mixed martial arts to kill them, then the others provider cover fire.

"Up Up In the Pipes! There's too many of them!" Alice Said.

"Cover me!" Rain said as she is the last one to climb up in the pipes.

"Let's go one by one, these pipes might not even hold all of us. Go Go Go" One commanded.

They made their way to the pipes, and one by one they cross the other pipes till they finally reached the laboratories again. Then, they reached the Train station, a Licker is waiting for them, so they opened fire at it then killed it with a grenade then the train started and they only have 20minutes before the entire place locks down. Upon arriving at the Mansion, they made sure that no zombies and lickers followed them, the remote switch to fry the Red Queen can still be activated even from -2000 Ft., they arrived in the Mansion and the place is quarantined by the Umbrella Corp., they are all Quarantined and placed under observation, in the meanwhile the T-Virus sample and AntiVirus sample are taken by the Umbrella employees, Level 6 Dr. Ashford, the creator of the T-Virus. The Umbrella has established connection to the Red Queen and decided not to shut her down because of the risk of releasing the Lickers, however the Switch is now in Umbrella's hands.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: I wrote this story in a day, And this is only a one shot I don't know if I am going to create a sequel. I wrote this story because I cannot accept what happened in the movie. I may re-write this story at some time to improve the action and horror of this fanfic. Thank You for reading, pelase write a review, and in constructive criticism not destructive.


End file.
